Gregor and the War of Bloods
by d-wayne22
Summary: redoing this.... rated T.


So here is my shot at a story. I have never been very good at writing so yeah. And also I'm sorry if I'm missing an R because my R key recently broke off so I had to super glue it on lol. So it does not work very well. But I guess I will have to deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the UC characters. Suzanne Collins does. And if I did, I would definitely be writing a sixth book.

Also just to tell anyone that if you read this story I'm sorry that I will not be able to update everyday because I made varsity for soccer and I am always either sore, tired, or injured . But I will try my hardest to update often. And without further ado. My first fiction.

Gregor was sitting in his room, if you could call it a room, gazing out at the bustling streets of New York City. He was deeply lost in thought. He was thinking about his home away from home, the Underland. The Underland was a series of tunnels, caverns, and a very big water body called the Waterway. He has been thinking about it and all of his friends that inhabit it. It had been two months since his supposed last trip from the Underland. Since then he could no longer go to school due to his thoughts always wondering off. And so everyday he reminisced in his old times with all of his friends, mareth, the soldier with the prosthetic leg, Howard, who seemed like his older brother, Vikus, who helped him decipher all of the prophecies, ripred, his very sarcastic rat friend who helped him in the war and with his rager abilities. Most of all he missed his first love, Luxa. She was the queen-to-be of Regalia, the largest human city in the Underland. Howard often disapproved of their relationship, but they loved each other too much to care. He told Gregor that the relationship between them would never work because the council would state that she was going to be queen and he was an overlander and to top that off he was the warrior.

"Gregor," his mom, grace, called, "dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming," Gregor called back.

He stood up and walked out of his room into the kitchen. After dinner he quietly walked to his room, slipped on some pajamas and lay in his bed until sleep overtook him.

The next morning he awoke to a squealing, "Gregor wake up!" his sister Boots exclaimed from atop of his chest.

"Hi boots," he said while wiping the sleepys out of his eye.

"Befest if ready so hurry up," she stated.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Boots, just let me get ready," he said while getting out of his bed.

He got out of bed and walked through the hallway into his kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled his nostrils and he saw his mom and dad sitting down at the table conversing about something while Boots and Lizzie sat quietly in the other room eating their pancakes and watching TV. He grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and put three pancakes on it. He took a seat on the outside of the table in between his mom and dad. Once he sat down the conversing between his parents immediately stopped. He had a few ideas of what they were talking about but decided not to put too much thought into it.

After breakfast their parents gathered them all into the "living room" that Boots and Lizzie had eaten in. "Oh no," thought Gregor, "since grandma died once we got back, we are going to move to Virginia." He just knew that those were the words that were going to be coming out of his dad's mouth.

"Kids, your mother and I both know how much you miss the Underland and all your friends," Gregor's father said, "so we decided to not move to the family farm in Virginia because we figured it would just make everything worse."

"Really?" Gregor exclaimed, "Will we be able to visit them?"

"I'm sorry son but your mother does not wish you to go down there, so you won't be allowed to go down," said his father.

"But dad I can't go to school anymore because I always think about the Underland and all my friends. They are at peace now, so we should be allowed to go down for just visits!" exclaimed Gregor.

"No," screamed his mother, "you will never be allowed to go back down. They are always on the brink of war. I also can't see why you would ever want to go back down to that place."

"But mom they are at peace with the gnawers, remember Ripred and Luxa bonded." Gregor stated. "Besides, there are no more prophecies about the warrior, so we would be safe. Also I want to see all my friends again."

"No!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs. She went over to the chair in the kitchen with her face in her hands. Gregor instantly saw that she had not really meant to scream that loud.

"I'm sorry mom," Gregor said, "it's just that I miss them so much and we would be safe since there are no more prophecies."

At the point of sobs his mother said, "I guess I can let you guys make some visits, as long as you promise to be in no more wars or prophecies."

"I'll try," said Gregor almost half jokingly.

"Okay, so do you three want to go down tomorrow?" asked Grace, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes!" al three of her children exclaimed.

"Okay, so all you three and your father will go down tomorrow. I suggest that you four had better start packing," Grace said with a half smile.

Gregor could sense the regret and concern in her voice, but for now he would ignore it because he could finally see al his old friends. He missed them all a lot, but he missed Luxa the most. He thought about what to pack. He didn't need a flashlight with his echolocation, he didn't need any extra clothes because they would have them down there, and he didn't need any food or water.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night it was nearly impossible for him to fall asleep. He lay awake thinking about how everything was going, and also how all of his friends are doing. But finally at around three A.M. he finally fell asleep.

-

It had been two months since the one she loved had gone back to the Overland. Everyday, since that day, she would find time to sneak off on aurora and go to the spot under the giant rock, which led to the Overland, where she kissed her love good-bye forever. Today, since she had nothing to do all day, she packed a lunch and was determined to spend the day there. Once she found aurora, they were on their way to the rock, but Ripred was waiting for them in the high hall and stopped them. "And where exactly do you two think your going?" said Ripred.

"We were just going for a little picnic by ourselves," Luxa said with a little attitude.

"Oh, okay," Ripred said with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm. "Just don't get caught by the council or they will be furious."

It was a short flight over the water way to there. Once there she got off her bond and sat on a stair with her hands around her legs and her head in her knees. She could not stand life without him now. Ten minutes later Howard came riding in on Nike, his bond. "Luxa the council has need of you in the war room," Howard said.

"Why does the council have need of me now?" asked Luxa.

"They need to discuss the issue of the cutters with you," Howard stated.

"Why," she asked, "what do they think the cutters are planning on doing now?"

"You will find that out when we get to the war room," said Howard. And with that he and Nike fluttered out onto the Waterway and on their way to Regalia.

"I have never liked the council," Luxa said as she jumped over the edge to be caught by aurora, "they always manage to mess up my day."


End file.
